


The matter of peace and wheels

by Moonwanderer



Series: Bruce Appreciation Week 2018 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Bruce Appreciation Week 2018, BruceWeek, Friendship, Gen, Science Bros, Short & Sweet, They are adorable dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: When Tony offered him to ask for anything, Bruce knew what he really wanted to have.





	The matter of peace and wheels

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little something for the "Bruce Appreciation Week 2018" event.  
> Day6: "Anxiety/Hope"
> 
> It's set right after the first Avengers movie.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

"A motorbike?" Tony asked, seemingly surprised by the answer.

Bruce blushed a bit, but nodded.

"If it is not too much..."

The genius stepped beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Brucie, dear, it was me who asked you if there’s something you wish to have. If it’s a bike that will take to make you happy, then take my money, I know it will be well-spent."

"You are so kind. How can I...?"

"If you say „pay it back”, I will buy you the biggest, fanciest one they have in the country!" Tony threatened him playfully, grin growing wider by the horrified expression on his friend’s face. "Just kidding! But honestly, I didn’t know you are a biker-type of guy!"

And Bruce almost started to explain himself. How he hated being closed in a vehicle, the more wheels it has, the higher his anxiety is rising, and how this rule doesn’t apply to motorcycles. When he rides a bike, all of his anxiety is gone, he is free, he is in charge.

But then he realised that he owed Tony no explanations, because his friend didn’t demand any. And that was the moment Bruce realised, that he indeed had a friend in the other genius, because friendship doesn’t need explanations. It _accepts_.

So he just smiled and nudged the billionaire gently, saying with a grin no less wider:

"At least there is one thing I am better at than you."

Tony looked surprised by his sudden smugness, then returned the smile.

"Oh, Bruce, there are so many things you are better at than me! You know what? You can have any bike you want, but with one condition- we will get you a proper „biker-outfit” too."

And that was the first time Tony heard Bruce laugh, a real, carefree, boisterous laughter.

"You will be surprised how good I look in them!"

"Oh, Brucey, believe me, I can imagine that! And if I act really nice, can I sit behind you the way back?" It was a challenge, and it was true and real, and Bruce felt his heart filling up with warmth. He couldn’t tell the last time someone was like this with him, and the hopes of this new friendship made his heart flutter.

"Well, if you act really-really nice, I will consider teaching you how to ride!"

The genuine happiness which shone up in his friend’s eyes was the last thing which convinced Bruce to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and I'm not quite satisfied with it, but the idea was in my mind since 2012.  
> I remember watching the movie and when that scene came when Bruce returned to the team, I thought: "Nice, he can ride a motorcycle! Cool."  
> So hence the idea. :)
> 
> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
